


Comfort

by earthafromearth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP, 我其实也忘记我写了什么了
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthafromearth/pseuds/earthafromearth
Summary: PWP我就看了SPN前两季这还是好多年前写的了我忘记我写了什么了反正是hurt/comfort的一个pwp
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 3





	Comfort

萨姆·温彻斯特看着自己的哥哥，注视着他雕像一样地伫立在廉价旅店的窗户前面，低垂着头，像是被什么重物压倒了灵魂一般。就在几分钟前，他们搞砸了一个任务。绑架小姑娘一向是山神或者地精的把戏，而不是地狱来的混蛋的行为。你知道，恶魔什么的从来不屑于拽几个人类姑娘回到自己的地盘。恶魔折磨那些姑娘，用餐具切割那些姑娘的尸体。当他们赶到事发地点的时候，一片血腥。

不是说温彻斯特兄弟看不得血腥暴力场面，但今天撞入眼睛的场面着实变态。原本应该安详、温暖的起居室被血液、断肢、尸体碎片覆盖，有些断口甚至能够看到餐刀细碎的锯齿。但这些都没什么，想象下面的场景。那些尸体的主人，十三位可怜的姑娘全部都坐在起居室的沙发上或者地上，以灵魂的形态。阳光从半透明的躯体中渗透过去，让猩红的痕迹变得略带橘色，却冰冷且异常瘆人。那些姑娘全部仰着头，直勾勾地盯着兄弟两人，仿佛不太明白现状。然后萨姆冲出了那黄白相间的屋子。他需要喘口气，抽支烟。等他再进到血泊中时，迪恩已经准备超度灵魂了。

萨姆原本以为他的哥哥会痛骂那操蛋的恶魔，进入随便哪个门口挂着色情裸体霓虹灯的酒吧。

他错了。

迪恩再没有说过一句话，不论是从黑羚羊里走出来，还是回到旅店后。

萨姆走进那背负沉重的灵魂，温柔地将他的哥哥拽到两张床中间的空间。他受不了迪恩如此沉默地自责，将所有的错误、所有的死亡都归结到自己身上。萨姆深知迪恩•温切斯特绝不软弱，可是当他轻扇睫毛，垂下眼，浑身就散发出一股绝望又压抑的氛围，仿佛下一刻，他所占的地方就会全数碎裂。萨姆发出轻柔的、哄小孩子睡觉的嘘声，把迪恩揽入怀里。他不知道还能有什么语言可以告诉迪恩：事情不是他想象的那样，那十三条人命全是那丧心病狂的恶魔的罪恶。萨姆的手贴着在迪恩的后背，略微用力地按着怀里的人。

迪恩感觉自己的心脏被锁链紧紧缠住，锁链不断缩进，心脏承受的压力越来越大直到无法再次跳动。然后当萨姆拉住自己的胳膊时，那些锁链又再次猛地缩进，紧接着却逐渐减弱了缠绕力度。重新正常工作的心脏在同一个瞬间给予了迪恩所有感情。强烈、复杂的种种堵塞在喉咙，迪恩感受着萨姆永远高于自己的体温，突然想要极端的疼痛或者大汗淋漓的性爱。

萨姆。

迪恩拉扯着萨姆的T恤，撞上萨姆的嘴唇，啃咬、舔舐着他的上唇，迪恩依旧拽着那淡黄色的T恤，向后走着直到腰狠狠地撞上床头柜。迪恩将手伸向身后，胡乱将柜子上的劣质台灯、报损的单子等乱七八糟的东西扒拉到地上。他需要一场近似粗暴的性爱，那些姑娘……  
操。

迪恩冲向厕所，跪坐在马桶前干呕胃里仅存的食物和黄绿色的胃酸。他边呕边咳，嗓子热辣的疼。迪恩扶着马桶微弱地喘息，精神和肉体虚弱地挥不开拍扶脊背的温柔指掌。

“迪恩。”

滚开。迪恩以为自己将整日的压抑和自我厌恶都随着两个字甩向男人，然而实际上他只听到嘶哑的、无力的喘息。他在这一刻痛恨自己像个无理取闹的孩子，痛恨萨姆可以说出什么不是你的错之类的扯淡话语。

萨姆递给迪恩一杯水。

突然之间，所有的痛恨都苍白无力。他颤抖着接过水，透明杯子折射出惨白的指尖。“那些姑娘，”迪恩看着随着抖动而不平稳的水面，“你走之后，坐在墙角的姑娘告诉我那些尸体是那丧心病狂逼着他们切碎的，自己切自己的。”迪恩看见那女孩说话时毫无表情的脸，看见其他女孩麻木地耸肩，看见满地碎落的尸体，如同鲜红色的油漆桶意外翻到而四处喷溅，他听见圣歌在哀鸣，哭泣着道德沦丧。

直到萨姆的手抚上他的脸，他才感到泪水划过脸颊，那么冰凉。

迪恩不知所措地慌张了几秒，沉默让这几秒被拉长成几小时，迪恩直愣愣地盯着萨姆的眼眸，看着里面愚蠢地坐在马桶边的自己，周围弥漫着震惊、悲伤与怜悯的古怪气氛。“做点什么。”迪恩的建议像是对自己的嘟囔，声音微弱而且严重吞音。这不是平常的迪恩，不是迪恩竭尽全力所竖立的万能好哥哥形象，所以迪恩拉动了一下嘴角，希望做出个帅气的微笑向萨姆说明什么都很好。但他大概失败了，因为萨姆将手抚上了迪恩的大臂，上下摩擦着。迪恩看着萨姆凑过来，像是对待誓言一样认真地将嘴唇贴上了他的额头。这他妈的就像是小时候迪恩·温彻斯特安慰不敢去睡觉的萨姆。

迪恩本应该感到愤怒，不论是由于什么。但他并没有，所有感情只是开始撤退，像是孩子做错了事情，抱着自己的泰迪熊退回到房间。迪恩发出不明所以的喉音，将早已酸痛的双眼轻轻合上。一片黑暗。黑暗中隐约有着什么，但迪恩不想看清楚。他只需要沉溺在黯淡的色调中。萨姆的嘴唇从额头滑到眼眸，迪恩感到睫毛被压下，然后他看见了那些被阳光照射的冰冷灵魂。他们伫立在他的思维中，一动不动地确保迪恩肩上的压迫感始终存在。

吻移到脸颊。迪恩能够察觉到萨姆的唇瓣加大了向下按压的力度，森林的味道顺着吻的痕迹蔓延开来。萨姆的气息和那些灵魂交涉，迪恩允许它发生了并且鲜见地、顺从地跟随着萨姆的步伐。肩上、胸口的沉重一点、一点地被释放。

“迪恩，深呼吸。”声带振动，萨姆低沉的声音肆意扩散在迪恩的意识中。迪恩睁开了眼睛，看到萨姆棕褐色的眼睛中的关切就要像眼泪一样落下去。迪恩突然有点想笑，但是不太好意思。于是他伸出手臂，揽过自己“愚蠢”的弟弟，一只手抓着萨姆脖颈微卷的头发，一只手扶住那张已不再青涩的脸庞。迪恩突然就回想到萨姆还在上高中的时候，两个人曾经偷偷跑出去看电影。男女主角凑近脸庞接吻时，他们不约而同地看向对方。直到影院的灯光伴着影片结束的字样亮起，两个人仍在相互对视。他们都不知道为什么要看着自己的兄弟，只是想要这么多看一会，再多看一会。

兄弟两人对于彼此的重要意义不像人们猜想的那么简单。很多时候、诸多事情只是急切地需要对方的一个动作。迪恩无意识地抓住萨姆的小臂就足以安抚他躁动的灵魂；萨姆独有的一个奇怪亲吻也可以停止迪恩恶性循环的焦虑情绪。迪恩突然明白自己想要萨姆离自己再近一点。

也许就是因为开始的距离过于亲密，以至于他忽略了彼此间滋生的情感已在不知不觉之间，如同藤蔓般缠绕住四肢躯干。

迪恩凑过去舔舐萨姆的嘴角，猫一样地蹭着。然后他用舌头打开了萨姆闭合的牙齿，挑逗着，唾液在两人之间交换着，甜腻的情绪向外放肆地扩散。萨姆稍稍拉开了两人的距离，仔细至极地盯着迪恩绿色的眼眸，像是终于等到梦寐的珍宝。再次低下头，亲吻变得更为激烈，萨姆在嘴唇撕磨之时用牙齿啃咬迪恩的下唇，来不及咽下的唾液顺着嘴角流下。两人不轻不重地拉扯着对方的衣物，推推搡搡地往厕所外边移动。

就在两个人终于滚在床上的时候，迪恩跨坐在萨姆的大腿上，咧着嘴角冲萨姆说：“你知道我们会弄死那操蛋的恶魔的，对吧！”

“你知道这时候说这话真的扫兴，对吧！”萨姆一脸不可思议地盯着迪恩，这个时候说这个是为了啥？但迪恩只是笑笑，俯下身用舌头顺着萨姆的锁骨舔舐。

“婊子。”

“混账。”


End file.
